A Song That We Can Dance To
by TheJoker'sGotMyHeart
Summary: They say its darkest just before the dawn. But when that dawn is coming, no one knows. The only thing anyone is sure of, is the pain of heartbreak. The pain the darkness brings. The pain she has to put on one of them. Bella/Jasper R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello Everyone. This is a Bella/ Jasper fanfic. If you don't like, don't read (: But i really hope you do like it. Its my first, so it may not be the best, but i think this is a solid first chapter/Prologue. Please review, but don't flame. i've never done a fic like this before, so this is all new to me. Constructive critisism, ideas, questions ect. are all appreciated. Actually, they are welcomed greatly. So review if you think i should continue.  
BTW. My normal chapters, if ppl think i should continue, will be longer than this._

_In this fic. The Cullens are vampires, and Bella is human. This takes place right after Twilight and before/into New Moon. AS you probably know, this is going to be a love story between Jasper and Bella, but that doesn't mean Edward is going to give in easily. Beware for many twists and broken hearts._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, they all belong to Stephanie Meyer._

_Your faith was strong but you needed proo__f  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty  
in the moonlight  
overthrew you  
She tied you To a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne,she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

_- Hallelujah, Rufas Wainwright_

You were never one for a fairytale ending. The thought always seemed too far fetched and pointless, only finding appeal to kids with too much pixie dust in their eyes.

But I guess your one of those kids now, huh.

You never planned for this to happen, never could have even contemplated such a ludicrous thing happening to you, but it did. And now, you find yourself being sucked down the rabbit hole of love and desire, being pulled in two separate directions, unable to decide between the two.

You know which is the better option, the safer option. With Edward, you know you'll be safe, protected, but you also know that'll you'll secretly be bored too, always yearning for more. With Jasper, you don't have that worry.

With Jasper, every moment could very well be your last, and your okay with that. You know this could end badly, but your having too much fun today, not thinking about tomorrow, cause tomorrow doesn't matter. With Jasper, you live for the moments, not the future. Because the future is just that. Nowhere is it set in stone. The future is always changing, and in thinking about the future, your hoping for happily ever after. Though you know all too well how impossible those are to achieve.

And to top it all off, you've got enemies on both sides of the line. Enemies you never thought you'd have. In a few months, you went from joining a family together, to tearing it in two, and its all your fault. You had everything you could have wanted, but you selfishly asked for more. Now look at you. Torn. Broken. Defeated.

But, you already knew that, didn't you?

Your mom always told you to watch out for men, to stay back. Keep your distance, and keep a firm grasp on your heart. And you did just that, for as long as you could at least. But as soon as you let go that final hold on your heart, it was up for grabs. And two people were out to get it.

Now you wish you had never let your heart slip in the first place, because although you love them both more than you could have ever know, you also know its too good to last. Those few months with Edward were great, but look what trouble it brought on. He's too involved now, and he refuses to let go. He loves you, more than you yourself could have ever known, and yet, its not enough.

You hate to admit it, but you like the adventure, the mystery, more than you like the caring and compassionate. You want the fire, not the ice. You want the danger, not the safety. And because of this, hearts will be broken, even yours.

But what kind of story would this be if we started at the end?

* * *

_What does everyone think? Please review if you want this story to continue. Im not quite sure yet if i want to, mainly because i have many other stories that i am working on. But if i see people taking an interest in this story, i will gladly continue. But i will only know that if you review._

_:)_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hey Readers. Here's the next chapter. Kinda short, but still enjoy. The reviews were great, but more is always great too. I kinda live off 'em so the more, the merrier. Also, i'm leaving for Florida in a week, and if you want an update before then, i need reviews. LOTS Cause if not, i wont be able to update for another 3 weeks :/ Anyway, hope you like it :)_

_Disclaimer: Only own the plot, everything else, is Mrs. Stephanie Meyer's_

_

* * *

_

_But now the prom queen, the prom queen_

_Is crying, sitting outside of my door_

_See, you never know how_

_How everything could turn around_

_- Prom Queen, Lil Wayne_

_* * *_

That summer was probably the best I had ever had. It brought me a happiness I had never thought I could get, and it brought me a person I'd never forget. But with every wonderfully magical fairytale happiness I was given, an equal worry, and sadness it brought.

That summer brought up questions I had never in my wildest dreams thought I would have.

Edward and I were nearly inseparable, spending every daylight hour together, and the nights talking until I eventually succumbed to the darkness of nightfall. Things couldn't have gotten better, even if I had wished for it. And I was right. It didn't get better, it got worse.

So soon the summer ended, bringing school to the front of my mind, and the even worse event, the event that for so many years, had been the greatest things to look forward to. That event, on September 13th, was my 18th birthday.

I was officially an adult, legally my own person. I was one year smarter and wiser, but I was also one year older. One year closer to my death, one year older than Edward.

I had worried too much, too hard, and too long about that minute fact. So much, that on my actual birthday, I was in a more foul mood than the rain and cold put me in. I unconsciously pushed people away I never had any intention of letting go. But in those few hours before the _incident_, I let go the only people I had held onto so dearly. In those hours, I subconsciously gave up.

And I guess it made it that much harder for him to too.

And this, is where the story begins.

* * *

I was lying, shivering cold on the barren forest floor. I knew full well I should get up, save myself, but what's the point anymore? The soul reason of my life had left me, his love flushed down the drain. So what reason did I have to live anymore?

I had successfully pushed away the few people that cared about me most. I had torn apart a family, a family I loved so much, and they left. They ran away, hoping to repair the hole I had put in their relationship.

The sun had fallen behind the horizon, the temperature falling dangerously low and my wet clothes stuck to me, enclosing me in a makeshift ice box. I knew Charlie would be home soon, if he had not arrived home already, and he would be going out of his mind to find me. And I just didn't have the strength in me to care.

My eyelids got heavier as the cold took over my body. I couldn't move my limbs, and no words escaped my lips. I knew I was close to the end, and as I let my eyelids fall, a soft voice whispered my name.

It was a voice I recognized, a voice I loved. But it wasn't the voice I wanted to hear.

I woke up to the sound of distant chattering, and the darkness of my room. I was laying in my bed, blanket upon blanket strewn over me, and I was still cold. On my end table, there was a steaming glass of tea, and I gulped it down quickly before burying myself again under the blankets.

It was then that realization hit.

It came at me hard and fast, the hole in my chest searing with pain. I wanted to cry, but I had cried all my tears out hours ago. I did my best to try to keep him from my thoughts, but they were to no avail. Everything I was, was because of him, how could I not think about him?

My breathing became ragged as my mind replayed those few moments before his leave, and I felt like someone was pressing hard against my chest. So hard I couldn't breath. Like thoughts of Edward were _killing _me.

" Bella?" A soft voice asked from the corner, and my head snapped up. The voice was weary, cautious, pained. I searched through the darkness as the blond haired Vampire stepped out into the moonlight.

" Jasper?" I asked. Unsure of why exactly he had stayed back, when his family had abandoned me, though as much as I wanted to blame them, I knew it was all my fault.

" Bella. Are you okay?" He asked, stepping closer, but far enough away. He still didn't trust himself, but I had to apologize for before. I had to let him leave with a clear consciousness. It wasn't his fault.

" I think you already know the answer to that question." I replied solemnly, looking away from his face, the pain tearing me apart. It was quiet for a few minutes, and the voices from outside got softer. The sound of a car engine turned on, the sound disappearing slowly.

" I'm sorry Bella. I just wanted you to know that." He whispered, and my head snapped to meet his eyes. He felt so guilty, and I hated to see any one of the Cullen's in pain, especially when it was because of me.

" Its not your fault Jasper, its mine. I should have been more careful. I should have stopped myself, I should have. I- I just. I'm sorry For everything." I said, my eyes filling up with tears once more. It wasn't long before the waterworks began, and Jasper was there. He pulled me into a hug, and I hugged him back. I cried on his shoulder as he comforted me.

At the end of the day, when it comes down to it, all we really want is to be close to somebody. So this thing, where we all keep our distance and pretend not to care about each other, is usually a load of bull. So we pick and choose who we want to remain close to, and once we've chosen those people, we tend to stick close by. No matter how much we hurt them, the people that are still with you at the end of the day - those are the ones worth keeping. And sure, sometimes close can be too close. But sometimes, that invasion of personal space, it can be exactly what you need.

* * *

What did you think? I thought it was pretty good. Sorry if its short, but i can get out more shorter chapter than longer ones. And i find starting off small is easier to do. Anyway, i still don't know if anyone likes this story. I'll only know if you review (: So do it.

Adieu,  
TheJoker'sGotMyHeart ( Then John Dillenger, Then Jack Dawson, Then The Cullens (:)


End file.
